Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and a display control method for displaying a plurality of display objects on one screen.
Description of the Related Art
In the case where, with a plurality of display objects (objects) being displayed on one screen, a predetermined function for a specific object is desired to be executed according to a touch operation on the screen, there are cases where the reaction region of another object arranged in close proximity is touched inadvertently, and the result desired by the user cannot be obtained.
In this regard, Japanese Patent No. 5827695 describes a technique for determining, from the relative positional relationship between the touch position and each of the reaction regions, a function for which the touch operation is enabled, in the case where the touch position overlaps the reaction regions of a plurality of objects.
However, in Japanese Patent No. 5827695, a reaction region in which a touch operation on a specific object is enabled changes in accordance with the display positions of adjacent objects. Therefore, for example, in the case of a touch near the boundary between the specific object and another object, despite an intention of touching the reaction region of the specific object, there are cases where the reaction region of the other object is enabled, and the result desired by the user cannot be obtained.